Budapest
by JohnLock23
Summary: Clintasha. What actually happened in Budapest.
1. Chapter 1

"Just like Budapest all over again." "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

"Not much of an undercover agent are you?" A voice came from out of the darkness.

"I guess not if you found me this easily." Natasha answered, searching for the source of the voice.

"Look up." The voice said.

Natasha looked up to see a man perched on one of the rafters above her.

"Who are you?" She said as he dropped to the floor.

"Clint Barton, and you're Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. I've been sent to eliminate you, you've become a threat to the system." Clint said, circling her like a shark.

"I did what I had to do to survive, you've obviously never been to Russia." She said, watching him.

"I have. You have quite a bit of red in your ledger for just 'surviving'." Clint said, stopping in front of Natasha.

"Just kill me already." She said.

"I'm making a different decision, I need your help." Clint said.

"My help, with what?" She asked, searching for a way out.

"Your not getting away that easily, I need your help at S.H.I.E.L.D." He said.

"Shield? Creative name. Sorry but I don't play nicely with others." Natasha said, climbing up a rafter and swinging through a window into the night.

"Damn. Coulson is going to kill me." Clint said, following her out the window.

"Oof!" Natasha said, as she hit the ground.

"I told you, you can't get away that easily." Clint said, landing gracefully next to her.

"What are you some kind of angel?" Natasha growled at him before taking off running.

"Whiz! Plop!" An arrow from Clint smacks into the ground next to Natasha.

"You really need to work on your aim!" Natasha yelled back at Clint.

"Do I now?" Clint said, grabbing the arrow as he runs past it.

"If you were trying to hit me, yeah!" Natasha said, as she came to a crossroads.

"Left or right Natasha?" Clint said, coming up quickly behind her.

"Like I would tell you." Natasha said, turning right.

"Oh I see, right it is then." Clint said, following her down the crossroad on the right.

"Natasha watch out!" Clint yelled, as the ground around them went from solid to non existent.

"Help!" Natasha screamed, as the air round her filled with smoke.

"I'm coming, hang on!" Clint yelled, racing to find her.

"I'm over here." Natasha said as Clint found her.

"Alright, your okay. Come here." Clint said, pulling her up out of the hole she was in.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Natasha said, as she got to her feet.

"Yes you do. Join S.H.I.E.L.D with me." Clint said, standing up.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Natasha said, as she ran back the way they came.

"So much running away with this one." Clint said as he followed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: I am so so sorry I haven't updated this since March! I promise to update weekly!)

"Seriously, you're still following me?" Natasha said, rounding on Clint.

"Of course. You owe me one." Clint said.

"You wouldn't want me to join your Shield thing. Trust me." Natasha said.

"Maybe I could be the judge of that. I've seen your skills, we could use someone like you at Shield."

"Listen Barton, I have red in my ledger. I'm not good, okay?" She said.

"Doesn't mean you're bad either. Trust me."

"I don't trust anyone, and so far it's kept me alive."

"That's no way to live. I've seen your files, all of them. You can't hide forever."

"Watch me." Was all she answered, before turning around and heading the other direction.

(3 Hours later)

"Fury. Come in Director Fury." Clint said into his mouth piece, only getting static in return.

"Director Fury, is my mission compromised?" More static.

"Damn it. Looks like I'm on my own." He said heading towards the roof of a nearly desolated building.

"Whatcha looking at there Barton?" I voice popped up behind him out of nowhere.

"Natasha. I thought you were disappearing again."

"I thought about it for a little while and decided I could have some fun messing with you. But what is that thing that you're fiddling with?"

"It's my communications device. It..." He stopped himself, unsure if he should trust her.

"It..? Is it broken? Can I see it?" Natasha said, picking up where he left off.

Clint reluctantly handed her the device.

"Thanks!" She said, as she took off running with it.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Clint said, tearing after her, cursing himself under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really Barton I'm just trying to help." Natasha said as she swung down from the window sill she was sitting in.

"By taking my communications device? How is that helpful?" He answered, breathing heavily.

"Here. I fixed it for you."

Clint snatched it from her hands and began fiddling with the dials to try and connect with Agent Fury.

"No thanks needed." She halfway grumbled.

"I'm not going to thank a thief. No matter how pretty they are." Clint said, turning away from her.

"Flattery will only get you so far Barton."

"You'd know now wouldn't you?" He answered, turning around when he didn't get a snarky reply.

"Yeah, I would." Natasha said, looking across the sky.

"Listen, Nat. I don't mean to be rude but you're not exactly an easy person."

"Easy? Yeah, well easy isn't exactly my style." She said, turning around to face him again.

"A hard life does that to people, but then again everyone has a hard life."

She scoffed, "Not everyone. What about you? Daddy beat you cause you played with Barbies rather than trucks?"

"Yeah, something like that." He said, putting a hand over his ear.

"Something wrong Clint?" She asked, trying to say it casually.

"My hearing aid is acting up. Must be a strange frequency around here." He said, pulling it out.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"What? Oh, sorry. It's not attached to anything really." He said placing it back in his ear.

"Why would you even need a hearing aid? I thought you were an archer, don't they count on their hearing as much as their sight?" Natasha asked, thoughtfully.

"An accident left me partially deaf in one ear and completely in the other. It's a long story for another time." Clint said.

"Oh, so we're going to see each other again then? I thought your mission was over."

"It's not over until I've completed it."

"Go home Clint. Go back to your wife and kids and house and have an 'Apple pie life'." Natasha said, sounding irritated.

"Home, wife, kids. Yeah, not really my style."

"Really, I always saw you as a family man."

"We've just met how have you 'always seen me as a family man'?"

"I'm not the only one with files Clint." Natasha said, turning her back to him again.

"You're pretty brave turning your back to me Nat."

"I don't trust you but everyone needs someone to watch their back." She said, smiling despite herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint breathed out lightly watching the sun hit her face and make her hair an even more beautiful red.

"Get it together Clint." He mumbled to himself, turning away from her only to glance back and notice she was watching him.

"What?" He asked, blinking at the sun glinting in his eyes.

"You were staring at me." She said, shifting uncomfortably in front of his gaze.

"Was I? I must have zoned out while I was thinking." He said, blushing a brilliant shade of red.

She sighed, "Listen Clint, I like you. But we both know that one of us isn't going to make it out of here."

"You think it's me."

"I think it's which ever one of us doesn't jump high enough, run fast enough... or watch their footing." She said, a look of guilt and fear crossing her expression for a split second.

"I guess we'll just have to watch out for each other." Clint said, stepping to the edge of the roof.

"Why would you trust me enough to watch your back?"

"You have yet to give me a reason to not."

"You've seen my files, you've seen the red I've got in my ledger. Why trust me?"

"You remind me of someone. Someone I trusted."

"That's past tense Barton."

"They trusted me, I let them down. Some blood you can't wash off your hands no matter how long or hard you scrub." Clint said, his breath shuddering slightly.

"I know." Natasha said, trying to look Clint in the eye.

Clint refused to look up, he didn't want Nat to see him cry. Not now.

"I don't guess you have food with you?" She said, looking around so Clint could wipe his eyes.

"Afraid not. I must have eaten all my rations already."

"Well I guess were going to have to find something to eat. Follow me, I found an old, school cafeteria about a block over." Nat said, trying to figure the best way to get off the roof.

(10 minutes later at the cafeteria)

"Well I don't think we'll be finding any food here." Clint said, looking around at what was left of the cafeteria.

"Relax Barton, I've got some stores here. It'll be able to keep us going for about 3 days, but we'll have to move on after we run out."

"It would have lasted you at least a week." Clint said, sounding almost guilty.

"I wouldn't have been here that long anyway."

"Did you hear that?" Clint whispered quickly.

"Of course I did. Be quiet, and head up those stairs to get a better look." Natasha said, silently stepping away from Clint's side.


	5. Clintasha Writers Update

** Writers Update:**

I've been awful at updating weekly like I promised. I got sick twice over the past month and have been down and out for a while. I promise to have the new Clintasha chapter up by this evening. I will be continuing to update weekly from now on, Except on the 12 days of March 12th-23rd as I will be traveling.

Best regards,

Johnlock23.


	6. Chapter 5

Clint listened to Natasha and climbed the stairs to get a better view of whoever or whatever was following them.

"Nat?" Clint whispered harshly trying to find her amongst the rubble.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." A deep voice sang.

Clint saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. A tiny splash of red.

"Now she's done it." Clint said, climbing even higher on the staircase.

Natasha slammed her whole body into the man, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Ah, little spiders come out play." He chuckled, blood running down his chin.

"We both know I'll win this fight, Demyan." Natasha said, slowly approaching him.

Demyan slammed his legs into hers, hitting her before she could get out of the way.

Clint could hear the sound her head made from contact with the concrete floor from where he was.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." Demyan said, climbing to his feet to glower over her.

An arrow whipped past his ear lodging itself in a crack on the concrete.

"Little spider has a friend. Not a very good aim!" Demyan said, shouting the last part so Clint could hear him.

Another arrow found it's way to the concrete, bouncing off the harsh surface.

"Back away from her." Clint's voice drifted down from the stairs.

"Black Widows eat their mates, little spider." Demyan said, starting over towards the staircase.

"Birds eat spiders, my poor stupid friend." Clint said, sarcasm coursing through his voice.

"A bird and a spider, how fitting. Come down little birdy." Demyan said, chuckling as he started up the staircase.

"Now that seems like a really stupid idea, considering I have the high ground I need from here." Clint said, climbing even higher on the staircase.

"The stairs only go so high up little bird."

"Ah, that could be a problem. It's a good thing I have friends in high places then." Clint said, reaching the top of the stairs.

"No where to go. Shame, I thought this would be a challenge." Demyan said, standing a few steps below Clint.

"What's a real shame is that you chose to stand there." Clint said, as the stairs under them collapsed.

They sound was excruciatingly loud, as the metal stairs ground against the concrete walls.

Moments after they fell Clint found his way out of the rubble, dragging his bow out from underneath him. He pointed at the large figure that was emerging from the rubble in front of him.

"Don't move or it's all over." Clint said, attempting to stand only to fall.

"Little bird is hurt, and the little spider is... ah well out of commission." Demyan said, smiling through the blood that was pouring down his head.

"What is this all for? What was the point in all of this?" Clint asked, as he watched Demyan walk towards him.

"I would tell you but then I would have to kill you." Demyan said, grabbing Clint's bow from him and hitting him across the head with it.

"Night night little birdy."


	7. Chapter 6

Clint's head swam as he took in his surroundings; gray walls, gray ceiling, gray floor, just … gray.

"Home sweet home." He groaned out, closing his eyes again.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Director Nick Fury said as the door opened.

"Is Natasha okay?" Clint said, bolting upright, and regretting it immediately.

"I'm afraid not, she had quite a bad fall" Fury said, crossing the room towards Clint.

"I have to see her." Clint said, laying his head back on the pillow.

"That's going to be difficult."

"Do you mean to tell me you got me out and not Nat?" Clint said, practically spitting his words at Fury.

"It was a judgment call, I thought I made the right decision." Fury said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"You didn't. She told me this would happen. We have to go back."

"We are not going back Clint Barton and that is the final word on it." Fury said, putting his face right up by Clint's.

Clint glared at Fury before rolling away from him.

"Get out." Clint said, hearing the door close behind him.

***16 Hours later***

Clint grunted as he escaped from his locked room, at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

"3 Broken ribs, a fractured right wrist, and a concussion later. I'm sneaking out of a 'better then military base' in order to go save someone I met about 3 days ago. Really brilliant Clint."

He sighed as soon as his feet touched the ground. He stumbled before steeling himself in order to stay standing.

"Just have to get to the garage, and then out of the garage, and then back to Budapest." Clint grumbled to himself before setting off towards the S.H.I.E.L.D garage.

***In S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters***

"Shouldn't we stop him, sir?" Agent Maria Hill asked Fury.

"Not yet, I want to see how this turns out." Fury answered, not looking at her.

"He'll get himself and the subject killed. Left alone he'll compromise the mission. Sir."

"Don't you think I know that Agent?"

"Yes, sir." She said, before turning and leaving Fury to his thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going Clint Barton? Be a hero and save the day? Natasha isn't the only one with red in her Ledger. Your ledger is gushing." Fury said, holding a file with Clint's name on it.


	8. Chapter 7

Clint limped as quickly as he could to the nearest armored vehicle.

"Get in, get Nat, get out. Simple as that." Clint said to himself as he climbed into the drivers seat.

He buckled up before slamming it into reverse, 3 guards ran out in front of it as he slammed on the gas.

He closed his eyes.

"Please get out of the way! Please get out of the way!" He shouted, hoping they would move.

"Stop right there Clint Barton!" One of them shouted.

Clint could hear them pounding on the windows as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

One of them approached the window. "Clint Barton you are under arrest for theft of a SHIELD armored vehicle, and recklessness while driving. Put your hands up and get out of the vehicle."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Sir." Clint dosed the 'Sir' with enough sarcasm and spite to kill a man.

"Why not?" The guard asked, visibly becoming uneasy.

"Because that would go against my own self and see I really don't want to do that." Clint said, eyes gleaming.

Fury began to wonder from his birds-eye view the of scene if Clint's red ledger was enough to push him over the edge again.

"Get out of the way, or I'll make you." Clint said, as the guard began to back away slowly.

"Atta boy, Nat's not the only one with red in her ledger. It'd do you good to remember that." Clint said, putting the vehicle into drive before rolling up the driver side window.

***Natasha's point of view***

"Demyan let me go!" She shouted, digging her nails into his wrists.

"You've already escaped once little spider do you think I would let you get away again?"

"You have no need for me! I'm nothing to you!" She shouted, wishing he would loosen his grip on her wrists.

"Release the prisoner once she has been entered into her cell." A gruff voice came over a loudspeaker above their heads.

"As you command, Aleksandr." Demyan said, shoving Natasha into a cold, dark, stone cell.

"Let me out Demyan! Do you remember nothing we had together?" Natasha asked, pleadingly.

"I remember you dragging me into this life, I never wanted this Natalie. Never once did I ask about your secret life. You made me this way." Demyan said, walking away from her cell.

"I know, I'm sorry." Natasha whispered to herself.

Demyan was right, she did this to him. She ruined their lives. Her. No one else.

They were to be married, her and Demyan.

She was going to get out of this life.

They were going to have a family and a house, but Natalie couldn't let go of her alter ego Natasha.

So instead she drug Demyan into this secret life of hers.

Trained Assassins, death, loss, pain, and struggle.

She did this and there was no going back.

Not now.

Not ever.


	9. Chapter 8

*3 Hours Later*

***Clint's Point Of View***

Clint brushed against a tree, going to fast.

"Come on, come on!" Clint shouted at the vehicle as it reached and surpassed 100mph.

(Static over the radio)

It hit Clint like a brick wall, they were tracking him. Easily since he stole one of their vehicles.

"Damn it." He said, as he slammed on the brake.

He climbed out of the vehicle, taking in his surroundings he found the nearest car.

He climbed inside and pulled down the sun visor, keys fell into his lap.

"Typical. Leave the car unlocked _and_ leave the keys in the most obvious place."

He started the rusty 2003 Honda Civic and sighed. He almost wished it hadn't started.

"Only 13 hours to Budapest. Then to risk my life and risk putting even more red in my ledger." He grumbled to himself, driving off into the fading sun.

***Natasha's Point Of View***

The door to her cell opened and Natasha blinked at the sudden light.

"Get up. Aleksandr wants to speak with you." Demyan said, stepping into the cell.

"I won't. I refuse to go down this path again Dem." Natasha answered, bracing herself against a wall.

"Don't make me hurt you, little spider." Demyan said, his voice soft.

"I will not beg, I will not cry. I will fight until I die." Natasha recited this like a chant.

"I do not wish to incur his rage, do you?" Demyan said, anger seeping into his speech.

"Let him sleep with the rats before he incurs his rage upon me." She said, eying the space between Demyan and the door.

"You cannot escape. Not this time. I'm afraid I will have to take you by force." Demyan said, striding over towards her.

Natasha jumped, wrapping her legs around his head and neck, hoping she wouldn't have to break it.

Demyan swung wildly trying to hit her, getting in a blow to her face stopped her.

"Demyan, you betray the one you love for a master who is nothing but cruel to you." A deep voice came from the doorway.

Demyan was panting and Natasha was laying on the floor, her nose spurting blood.

"Speak child, tell me why you left." The voice directed this towards Natasha.

She sat up wiping her nose. "I left on behalf of a better opportunity." Natasha spat blood towards his feet.

"That's not very ladylike, darling." Aleksandr said, stepping into the light.

"I am an assassin before I am your darling." She said, leaning her head against the cold wall.

"Of course you are darling. My assassin and my darling. There is no escape Natalia." He said, motioning for Demyan to leave them.

"Why should he leave? Shouldn't he hear how he actually ended up here? The brainwashing in order to make him an assassin, the fact that you took him from _me_ and I came to get him back. I was never in! I got here because of him!" Natasha shouted at Aleksandr.

"She is lying Demyan. A tactic I taught her, 'drop a bombshell, surprise them.'" Aleksandr said, directing him towards the door.

Was Demyan was out of the picture Aleksandr grabbed Natasha by the throat.

"Never speak of the past Natalia. Demyan was never your husband true but you were always in." He hissed in her ear.

"Speak the truth or don't speak at all Aleksandr." Natasha said, pushing him away.

"The truth is, you Natalia were always in. You will never get out. And you will die here."

"Fat chance of that, I have backup coming as we speak. Special Ops team, someone out there likes me." Natasha said, smiling.

"You are all alone. A small, sniveling child like you always were. No one is coming to save you." he said, turning and walking away from her.

***Clint's Point Of View***

He had run out of gas and gas-stations 3 hours ago.

"I'm going to die in this godforsaken place for nothing. I'm no hero, I've killed." Clint said, running a hand over his sweat covered face.

"I'm talking to the air, I've finally lost it. It's true!" He shouted at the moon above him.

"I did it! I killed him! I killed them all! It's all on me!" Clint shouted some more.

"I killed my father! I killed my best friend! It wasn't a gas explosion! I did it!" Clint shouted, before he collapsed.


	10. Clintasha Writers Update 2

I feel awful that I've neglected this story so much, you guys really deserve better. I promise to have a new chapter up by the end of this week. After my trip I have been swamped with school and Drivers Ed , and now I'm sick again! I'll again try to update weekly.

Best Regards,

JohnLock23


	11. Chapter 9

** *Clint's POV continued***

Clint awoke not in the desert sand but in the passenger seat of a Shield armored car.

"What happened?" Clint asked, vision to blurry to see who he was talking to.

"You passed out of heat exhaustion about 10 minutes before we picked you up. You were screaming about your father and best friend and how you killed them." A girl's voice said from the drivers seat.

"I did. I did kill them." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"We know. It was an accident after all though Clint. You didn't realize they were your mission."

"How could Fury have done that to me? I was his best agent! I lost everything I loved that day!" Clint shouted angrily at her.

"I know that. I was there. But that's in the past and you need to move on, you knew the risks when you took this job."

"I knew nothing. I was naive. If I knew I never would have done it, I'd have protected them to the ends of the earth. But the real question is who are you?" Clint said, glancing at her.

"Names Agent Maria Hill, Coulson got me the job. First mission was finding your sorry ass in the middle of the desert. Where were you going anyway?"

"Budapest. I have to find someone before they get themselves killed. I won't have that red in my ledger."

"Luckily for you that's where were going. I have to clean up your mess with a few other agents. I assume you were going to save, one Natasha Romanoff?"

"You have her file then. This isn't my mess this is Furies. He wants her dead, he thinks she's a threat to the system. He's wrong."

"I'm afraid I have my orders; find you, kill , arrest you for disobeying Fury's direct order." She said, giving him a 'look'.

"Right, yeah of course. I'm really sorry." Clint said, understanding she wanted him to find Natasha before they did.

"So am I. I hope you can do it."

"I do to. I'm really sorry for this." Clint said, grabbing the back of her neck and slamming her head into the dash.

"I'm so sorry Maria." He said, sliding her into the back and taking over the wheel.


End file.
